10 February 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-02-10 ; Comments *''Alanforduk: "Here's another show from the attic. It's 94 mins of a two-hour-ish show from 10/2/99, with Woodbine in session. Ken's book indicates, on p237, that the show ran from 10:10pm to midnight. My tape misses the first and last tracks. The audio quality my be dodgy, but the aesthetic quality is high."'' Max-dat file presents the complete show in a sound upgrade. *Tracklisting for this show made with invaluable assistance from Peel Playlists 1992-2001. *Start of show: "They should have played Robbie." Sessions *Woodbine, #1. Recorded 1998-12-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File c begins *Bob Log III: 'String Around A Stick (CD-School Bus)' (Fat Possum) :(JP: 'No mistakes tonight: tonight's programme is going to be a model of competence.') File a begins *TD5: 'Subway Life (12"-Criminal Damage)' (Off The Wall) *Woodbine: 'Neskwik' (Peel Session) *''trailer for Brit Awards'' *Jack McDuff: '601½ North Poplar (LP-Hot Barbeque)' (Prestige) *Samurai Seven: 'The Sound Of The Suburbs (LP-John Peel's Sounds Of The Suburbs)' (Shifty Disco) *''10.30 p.m. news'' *Senseless Prayer: 'Step Number One (EP-The Stars And Crayons)' (Senseless Prayer) *Lightn' Hopkins: 'Another Fool In Town (CD-Jake Head Boogie)' (Ace/Modern) *Woodbine: 'Chisellers' (Peel Session) *Cristian Vogel: 'I Banged Her In The Backyard-Justin Berkovi Remix (EP-Defunkt Remixes)' (Solid Recordings) *(trailer for Lauryn Hill concert) *Pop Off Tuesday: 'Daisy Mirror (LP-Pop Off Tuesday)' (Pickled Egg) :(JP: 'Here's a band that ought to be familiar to regular listeners of this programme.') *Fall: 'Idiot Joy Showland (LP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *''John refers to Peel Acres as "recording cottage"'' *Black Dog: 'Simperton (EP-Peel Session)' (Warp) File a ends File b begins *Tinklers: 'Omi (CD-Slowpoke)' (Serious) *Earthquake: 'Burning Dub (CDr-Jah Invincible Dub)' (Earthquake) *Woodbine: 'Outer Circle' (Peel Session) *Robert Merdzo: 'Little Doggy (2xCD-N.A.Q.O.B. (Not A Question Of Balance))' (Disko B) *Arthur Conley: 'Let Nothing Separate Us (LP-Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures Vol.2)' (Kent) :(JP: 'Why do those things make me feel like crying? I mean, they really do make me feel like crying.') *Built To Spill: 'Bad Light (LP-Keep It Like A Secret)' (City Slang) *''11.30 p.m. news-is Tinky Winky of Teletubbies gay?'' :(JP: 'Not all Americans are mad: here's the proof.') *Dinosaur Jr.: 'In A Jar (CD-In Session)' (Strange Fruit) *EC Groove Society: 'Noisy Bugger (12")' (Urban Sounds) :(JP: 'Of course, we know from the recent audience research that we now have two and a half million new listeners, and I hope that they're enjoying the programme, most assuredly.') *Woodbine: 'I Hope You Get What You Want' (Peel Session) *E-Z Rollers: 'Walk This Land (Soundtrack CD-Lock Stock & Two Smoking Barrels)' (Island) *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'A Minor Place (LP-I See A Darkness)' (Domino) File b ends *Disco Duck: 'Ring A Duck (12 inch EP-Vol.1)' (Shady Acorns) File c ends File ;Name *a) Peel 1999-02-10-Woodbine a *b) Peel 1999-02-10 Woodbine b *c) jp-100299.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:46:55 *b) 00:47:43 *c) 01:49:04 ;Other *a) & b) JP's links come over strangely muffled in this recording. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) & b) No longer available online. *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes